


Hold Up

by DarchangelSkye



Category: Bandom, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction, Rock Music RPF, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Depression, Double Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M, Present Tense, Wordcount: 100-500, can be read either way, this is so basic I'm sorry, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 10:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17078555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarchangelSkye/pseuds/DarchangelSkye
Summary: "They don't know you like I know you. You're a good person."





	Hold Up

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I'll get back to the lighthearted kinky stuff eventually, just feeling neither lighthearted nor kinky as of late

Tyler does not want to be like this, the crumbling and sobbing mess curled in Josh's arms, the stereotype that outsiders and even some fans have written him off as, feeling broken and evil, but he can only hold up for so long before reaching a breaking point. What has he done wrong? What is it about his existence that makes them say _ugh, stop it, what a freak, please, you're making my brain hurt_? How dare they try to assume the worst about him even with what they already know?

And yet he fears asking because maybe the worst about him _is_ the truth that his shattered mind won't accept.

Josh's arms, strong as the weight of the world, keep tightly around him like protection from the invisible demons, and hands gentle as a sigh caress down his spine to soothe even when Tyler wants to insist he's not worth that.

As if reading the dark thoughts in his splintered mind, Josh shakes his head and rests his cheek on the crown of Tyler's cropped hair.

"You're no freak, Ty. They don't know you like I know you. You're a good person."

God, if he can only believe that.


End file.
